In the centerless grinding process for precision parts, such as automotive cam and crank shafts, in-process gaging provides a means for continuously compenating for grinding wheel wear and loading. In-process gaging can also be used to control the grinding wheel feed rates and the grinding machine work cycle. When simultaneously grinding a plurality of axially spaced cylindrical surfaces on a workpiece, use of more than one in-process gage will indicate any taper across the length of the workpiece.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an in-process grinding gage.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a gage which self centers on a cylindrical workpiece.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a gage which can be remotely and automatically brought into engagement with and disengaged from a workpiece.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gage which generates an electrical signal which can be used to continuously vary the grinding wheel feed rate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a gage whose electrical output can be used to control the grinding machine cycle.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a gage which, when used in multiples, can indicate undesired taper over the length of a cylindrical workpiece.